


Case of the beaded Bordello

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case, M/M, Stiletto Heels, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, beads, bordello, flapper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, naked, in a whore house. not enough tea in the world for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> base off this image http://mephiztophel.tumblr.com/post/14094975078/read-something-about-sherlock-in-heels-this-sorta
> 
> Sherlock does not belong to me (unfortunately)

“It’s for a case.” Only Sherlock would think that an acceptable explanation for prancing about the flat clad only in red heels and several strings of gold-ish beads. They really weren’t his color.

“Of course it is, did the skull put you up to this?” he asked with squinted eyes and a wide hand movement.

“Don’t be stupid John.” How anyone can manage to look supercilious with beads dangling from there bits was beyond him. They did accentuate his…no-no don’t think about that.

“Won’t you get cold running around London in that?” _Cold is dull_ Sherlock’s and expressive eyebrows said quite clearly.

“I was going to add a corset but that seemed a bit much.” Yes, because covering more skin is so over the top. If he wanted to freeze his nipples…nip oh-for-the-love-of. John’s ears pinked with the blush making its way up his throat and resting on his cheeks. He needed something to concentrate on that didn’t include the bead string caressing his flat mate’s plush son-of-a-fucking tea! Tea would help.

“Sherlock are there eyes in our milk? How did you even get them in there? No don’t answer that! I don’t want to know!” at least the sugar was un-tampered with.

“John? Jooooohn.” Sherlock was draped dramatically, as per usual, over the whole of the sofa. Only there were no stripped pajama bottoms or dressing gown. And those heels were dug into the cushions spreading his…

“What?” John’s voice had a distinctly pinched quality along with his trousers. _Thank god I’m wearing the beige jumper. Maybe Sherlock won’t notice._

Sherlock did notice.“Tea?” he held his hand out carelessly, his mental smirk undetectable. His experiment was a success if John’s respiration was any indication. This outfit would serve as an acceptable lure after all. He only needed to put on the head piece to complete the effect.

“Why are your dressed like this again?” John asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Isn’t it obvious?” the only thing obvious in that getup is….focus Watson.

“Not really.” Sherlock huffed in that why-is-everyone-an-idiot-but-me way of his.

“A case, three murders, all women working in bordellos, all with a penchant for heels and beads.”

“So you’re going to try to lure them out in that?” _Sherlock, naked, in a whore house._ “Is that ah, all you will be wearing?”

“Of course not.” He flounced off the couch to retrieve a gold and red feathered head band. “I will have this on also.” He slipped it over his head, letting the feathers rest just above on ear, his curls fluffing at the ends. “Now that I’m settled we can get to work on your costume.”

“My costume?”

“You didn’t think I was going to do this alone did you?”


	2. The price of milk

“Why do I have to dress like that?!” John very pointedly avoided looking at ‘that’.

  
“We don’t want to draw suspicion, besides your always nagging about me running off without you.”

  
“What?! Don’t you think the whole male bit will draw suspicion.”

  
“Why would it?”

  
“You just said all of the victims were female!”

  
“I’m confident in my ability to seduce the killer out.” Of course he would be.

  
“Yes, well I’m not!” Sherlock gave a sigh fitting a martyr.

  
“It will look strange if I go by myself, besides I already have your outfit picked out.” John’s ‘outfit’ was a black corset; Sherlock’s reject no doubt, his own string of gold-ish beads, a pair of red heels and a red head band similar to Sherlock’s. No way.

  
“There is nothing you can say to convince me to put on that monstrosity.” Not enough tea in the world for that thank you! Sherlock narrowed his eyes, a calculating look.

  
“Not even a clean kitchen?”

  
“Not even that.”

  
“With no experiments in it for a month?” he continued as if John hadn’t spoken. A fisher of dread crept up John’s spine. A month of no eyeball milk? Not fingers in the butter dish? Sheep guts in the crisper? That was…tempting. “I will even buy milk. Once.”

  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's outfit >> http://mephiztophel.tumblr.com/post/14946673756


End file.
